emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight Like a Girl (Song)
General Information "Fight Like a Girl" is the first track on Emilie Autumn's Fight Like A Girl studio album. The song was released on July 24, 2012 and has been the first one to receive an official music video which was released on Emilie Autumn's YouTube page on April 24, 2013. Releases Album: Fight Like A Girl * Track: 1 * Length: 5:24 * Release: July 24, 2012 Lyrics My heart is a weapon of war My voice is my weapon of choice An eye for an eye A heart for a heart A soul for a soul We fight for the dream We fight to the death We fight for control There is no such thing as justice All the best that we can hope for is revenge A hostile takeover An absolute rebellion to the end This is our battle cry Oh oh oh oh oh oh I’m giving you a head start You’re going to need it ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl We are under attack What is the body count I’ve lost track If nobody’s mentioned how this will end Then I’ll be the first there are more of US than there are of you So show me your worst There is no such thing as justice All the best that we can hope for is revenge A hostile takeover An absolute rebellion to the end This is our battle cry Oh oh oh oh oh oh I’m giving you a head start You’re going to need it ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands well, I know that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl It’s so easy to kill This I learned by watching you If I have to, I will It’s not pretty but it’s true I am through lying still just a body to be Beaten, fucked, and if I’m lucky, left for dead So who's scary now? No mercy, it’s a bit too late The game is on Don't run, don't hide, don't wait ‘Cause if we’ve got no honor Then we’ve got no shame If it’s in self-defense Then we will take no blame This is our battlecry Oh oh oh oh oh oh Even if you’re only a boy You can fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know, that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know, that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl I’ll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it And if I end up with blood on my hands Well, I know, that you’ll understand ’Cause I fight like a girl Music Video Category:Songs